Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a light-emitting device having a wavelength converting layer and a light-adjusting layer.
Description of the Related Art
In the solid light emitting elements, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have characteristics such as low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, and quick response. Therefore, light-emitting diodes have been adopted widely in various fields, for instance, vehicles, home appliances, and lighting lamps.
The light-emitting element is one component in the light-emitting device as a light source. Electrodes in the light-emitting device are the main structure to electrically connect to the external power. Moreover, if the light-emitting element is arranged in the light-emitting device in the form of flip chip, the electrodes are also able to enhance heat dispersing.